Gate - The Federation Fought There!
by Perseus12
Summary: The UEF government decide send armed troops beyond the Gate, where they'll enter a world of swords, magic, and dragons. Three military lieutenants: Youji Itami, Richard Trygane, and Lyar von Ertiana will encounter many challenges. Gate/GOT/ASOIAF


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate – Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There or A Song of Fire and Ice. It belonged to the respective authors: George R. R. Martin and Takumi Yanai.

 **Author's Note:** This is the set of 297 AC before the events. Think the United Earth Federation of Terran Federation from _**Starship Troopers**_.

 **Characters:**

Richard Trygane (OC) ( **Age: 20/Imagine Allen Walker from D Gray-Man without deformed arm and left-eye scar** )

Lyar von Ertiana ( **Age: 20/Divergence Eve** )

Aliya Rovera (OC) ( **Age: 955/Imagine Valkyrie from Bikini Warriors, Hair color: blonde, Eye color: green, Double E-Cupped breast/bust, Outfit: Imagine Lenneth's Valkyrie armour, Weapon of choice: Warrior's Broadsword from The Last Remnant** ) - Apostle of Mylee, the God of War, Justice, and Wisdom.

Negi Springfield ( **Age: 18/Negima! Magister Negi Magi** )

Aki Nijou ( **Age: 27/Maken-Ki** _)_

Kallen Kouzuki-Stadtfeld ( **Age: 18/Code Geass** )

Victoria Seras ( **Age: 18/Hellsing** )

Carson Beckett ( **Age: 34/Stargate** )

Joseph Smith ( **Age: 35/Hummingbird/Redemption 2013 film** )

Eden Sinclair ( **Age: 34/Doomsday 2008 film** )

Knight Valentine ( **Age: 20/Shinkon Gattai Godannar!** )

Ellis Valentine ( **Age: 19/Shinkon Gattai Godannar!** )

Suzanna Bluestein ( **Age: 18/Divergence Eve** )

Teres ( **Age: 18/D+Vine Luv** )

Jannette Bangrock ( **Age: 19/Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II/Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II** )

Mysty ( **Age: 18/ Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II/Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II** )

Elfarcia Archline ( **Age: 17/ Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II/Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II** )

Martina ( **Age: 18/Mahou Senshi Louie manga** )

Janne Grenoble ( **Princess Knight** )

Yuwa Grenoble ( **Princess Knight** )

Celine Grenoble ( **Princess Knight** )

Aqua Li ( **D+Vine Luv** )

Keith "Lyan" Ryan ( **Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II/Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II** )

Edward Elric ( **Fullmetal Alchemist** )

Alphonse Elric ( **Fullmetal Alchemist** )

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue:**

2116 AD (Anno Domini). A "Gate" suddenly appears in Ginza, Japan where fantasy creatures led by men in Macedonian-like armour come out from it and attack the people. Three UEF soldiers: Lyar von Ertiana, Richard Trygane, and Itami Youji, who was taking a relief duty, takes action by organizing the police force to evacuate the civilians into a safe place to protect them before the relief force arrives to stop the invaders. Due to their actions, they were promoted from the UEF government and they was celebrated as a national heroes, "Three Heroes of Ginza". The appearance of the Gate and massacre of civilians, dubbed the name 'Ginza Incident' or 'Battle of Ginza', prompts the Federal Council to take action by sending a military force to the "Special Region", the world beyond the Gate, to not only explore the new world but also capture and demand reparations from those responsible for the attack. After 2 months of preparation, the government sends off the UEF Expeditionary Force to their mission to the Special Region with Richard as part of the task force. After finally arriving, they're now standing the new frontier and ready for the upcoming battle.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Chapter 1 x-**

 **2116 AD (Anno Domini)/297 AC (Aegon's Conquest)**

 **Atria Hill, Slaver's Bay, Essos**

Ever since the Battle of Ginza, the expeditionary force of the United Earth Federation. After fighting the foreign enemy force waiting at the Gate, they're now constructing/setting up a base camp or a fortress.

Now two days have pass, the base was name Fort Atria, the UEF fortifying the Gate encase of counterattack. Massive billboard signs are raise with the help of a few people who are experts in foreign language, there written in huge warnings at the perimeter.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **New Ghis, capital of the New Ghiscari Empire**

 **Council of Masters, Palace of New Ghis**

It's been two days since the defeat of New Ghiscari Empire's army at Atria Hill, inside the hall, the Ghiscari nobles, masters, slave owners, elites, and generals is at uproar at the defeat. As masters discussing serious matters like: invade the beyond the gate again, steal valuable treasures, and capture new slaves.

". . . now the Gate has been captured, and the enemy is attempting to set up base on this side." A random master said to the Nizam the Great, the Emperor of the New Ghiscari Empire, he has golden-crown on his head with the harpy sigil on the front and sitting on the throne with two guards. (From _**Prince of Persia**_ )

"Of course, we attempted to take back the Hill as well. But the enemies at the distance!" He shouted as he remembered the battle for the hill. "I've never seen such magic?!" He exclaimed.

"Then we ought to fight!" A general shouted as he stood up. "If our forces are not sufficient, then we need only to recruit more slaves! And attack the other side of the Gate once more!"

"What good will brute force alone will do?!" Another master retorted.

"It'll like dead general!" Another master while pointing finger the general as other masters declared.

"Yeah!"

"Fight them!"

Now the Council of Masters is now on uproar, as they arguing each other it divide into two sides/factions.

Then the chamber fell into silence as the Great Emperor raise his hand.

"I do not wish to sit the throne idly by. Therefore, we shall go to war." Emperor Nizam announced making everyone in the council gasp. "Send envoys to Tolos, Mantarys, Elyria, Qarth, the sellsword companies, and including our Dothraki friend, Khal Jhiego. Ask them for help in defending our land from these men from another world. We will lead our glorious army of New Ghiscari Empire in an attack on Atria Hill!" Supreme Master declare as other masters in the chamber roared and cheered him.

"For Emperor Nizam the Great!"

"Glory to the New Ghiscari Empire!"

Unaware to the masters, that they were being listened in the shadows on top of the hall, Anarista (From _**Queen's Blade**_ ), she has silver with multicolored highlights hair and red eyes, she secretly enter the before the session. She wears a detailed Amaran eye- mask on her face. On her torso she has a fishnet unitard with metal caps, an ornate belt with rings in varying sizes, and a small dark blue cloth with a light blue Amaran symbol on it. On her arms she has blue and gold metal armbands on her upper arm, and blue and gold bracers with a golden ornament of a creature going down it. On her legs she has blue and gold metal ankle-bands.

She's a loyal warrior/spy/assassin to the Kingdom of Amara. She had a nickname by her enemies, the Scorpion of Amara.

"I must head back to Amara with an interesting report." Anarista whispers as she smirk jumps out the window of council.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **-Five km form Atria Hill-**

Vault, captain-commander of the Blackdogs, wearing his armor with broadsword on his back observing the Atria Hill whilst on his horse while his army march on as they across the bridge of the Skahazadhan River. (From _**Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru?**_ )

"Commander!" A horseman name Kin, second-in-command of Vault, called out making the sellsword commander turn to look at him. "We have spotted what appear to be enemy scouts ahead." He said as he point the hill. "Leave them be." The general said making the horseman look at him as he rode to join the army. "Let's meet the others." (From _**Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru?**_ )

In the front is massive army camp, as night falls while inside the tent where captain-commanders from different sellsword companies, Ghiscari generals, city-generals of Tolos, Mantarys, Elyria, Qarth, Volantis and Dotharaki Khal himself discussing the battle tomorrow.

"I, Gylo Rhegan, the Commander of the Long Lances will take the frontline!" Gylo Rhegan proudly said as he pound his fist onto his armor chest along with

"No, I should take the frontline!" Khal Jhiego shouted in Dothraki language as he drank the tusk of wine then burp loudly as the Ghiscari generals and masters disgust the Dothraki manners.

"No, I am!" Conner Hill, a Westerman commander of the Bright Banners, shouted. ( **A/N:** A fictional character)

"I am!" Agamar Pyke, an Ironborn commander of the Iron Shields, shouted as well. ( **A/N:** A fictional character)

THUD

"Like you long sticks, waving fancies, gray fishes, or the horsemen will have the glory without us, the Company of the Cat, the Second Sons, the Stormcrows, the Windblown, and the Blackdogs will join the frontlines as well!" Bloodbeard roared as he pound the table as Vault, the commander of the Blackdogs, with broadsword on his back which he cross his arms then he grin of his colleague's statement as other captain-commanders agree.

"Gentlemen, we shall meet tomorrow at Atria Hill." Ghiscari general said as sellsword captain-commanders, generals, and the Dothraki Khal left the command camp. "I can't wait for glory tomorrow." The Qartheen general, Zum, said while Bloodbeard only just laugh loudly as he agree with him.

"Our enemies army at Atria Hill are more than 50,000 soldiers. While we have an army of 250,000 altogether." Vault said as he sigh with his eyes closed as he return his tent along with Kin.

"It will be a glorious battle, Prendahl na Ghezn." Gylo told to the Second Sons captain-commander with a smile on his face.

"We'll overrun those newcomers with one swift blow." He laughed.

"We'll get a huge reward money; buy a lots of barrels of wine and many whores to fuck!" Mero, the Titan's Bastard, said as he drooled with money and lust.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **-Next morning-**

The Ghiscari soldiers pound their swords onto their shields and the Unsullied stabbed their spears onto the ground, over and over, making rhythm. As Oznak zo Pahl, the Champion of Meereen and general of the New Ghiscari Empire, riding his horse on a white charger, armed with a fourteen foot lance which the soldiers made a path way as he walk through the soldiers. Then the pounding and stabbing stopped as he face the Ghiscari army, the sellsword companies, and the Dothraki khalasar.

"Now here we are to fight these invaders from another world that dare confront us!" The men jeered. "Follow me, and we will destroy this enemy!" He turned around. "I swear this as your champion." The men cheered and roared at him.

"Forward!" A Ghiscari general wearing his armour shouted as he lead the Ghiscari army along with Vault's Blackdogs, Khal Jhiego's khalasar, Bloodbeard's Company of the Cat, Gylo's Long Lances, and city-armies of Tolos, Mantarys, Elyria, Qarth, Volantis as the armies to march for Atria Hill.

As the New Ghiscari Empire and the allied armies march towards the hill where they greeted by massive billboard signs which they ignore and pass them. Unknown to them, they were being observed by a soldier with binocular.

The army still continue to advance as Vault read the High and Low Valyrian script on the sign. **"Keep out. For safety reason this area is not to be entered. United Earth Federation."** Various smaller signs are written under the massive symbol of Vermilion Bird. (Imagine the flag of Dominion of Rubrum from _**Final Fantasy Type-0**_ ) The Blackdog commander just shrugged as he kicked the billboard as it falls to the ground. "Bah, like signs scares me!" He sneered the falling sign as he join the army to continue the advance.

Then a strange noise was heard, it was loud whistling noises coming closer every second. Everyone looked around in confusion as Oznak zo Pahl look upwards in confusion when massive explosions engulfed the entire army.

Oznak zo Pahl, the Champion, watches as massive explosions engulfed the armies while taking the men with it, then he saw something falling from the sky. 'What in the Graces?' It was the champion last thought as a Highly-Explosive artillery shell fell on him then killing him and the army including Zum and Bloodbeard.

"By the gods. . ." Vault muttered in horror after calming his horse down. "Is Atria Hill erupting?"

After the explosions ended, the Blackdog commander and his army rode through the smoke and what greeted them were corpses lying around, many were missing some body parts with very few survivors as the ground where the army advance was darken while the hill was untouched. At the scene one of his men became sick and understood why.

"Where is Oznak zo Pahl? Where is Bloodbeard? Where is Zum? Where is Prendahl na Ghezn? Where is Mero?" The Blackdog captain-commander asked the survivors came back carrying wounded survivors.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Day 1: Ghiscari-Allied Forces 1st Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 40,000 dead.**

XXXXXXXXXX

-Next day-

The Ghiscari-Allied army tried again this time with ogres and war elephants, but UEF tanks, artillery, and a newly-machines/mechs called Heavy Gear units slaughter them. As they sent out a barrage of high-explosive shell of and canister shots at the Ghiscari forces. They never stood a chance. (From _**World of Warcraft**_ )

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Day 2: Ghiscari-Allied Forces 2nd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 47,000 dead.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **-Next day-**

Gylo Rhegan, Conner Hill and Khal Jhiego with their large cavalry mixed of Long Lances, Ghiscari riders, and Dothraki khalasar rode through the field of corpses as they roared with warcry began to charged the hill. But they've met a barrage of machine guns, as hundreds-to-thousands riders or horses fall down. They never stood a chance once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Day 3: Ghiscari-Allied Forces 3rd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 90,000 dead.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ghiscari-Allied Army Camp**

Inside the command tent, the generals and captain-commanders are panicking.

"We've lost 177,000 men, we set out with!" Kin said in despair before asking. "How could this happen?" He asked the rest.

"Not even the Unsullied, the ogres, or the Dothraki could stand a chance against them!" Sallor the Bald, former second-in-command of Prendahl na Ghezn and current commander of the Stormcrows, shouted.

"By the Drowned God, are they sorcerers?" Agamar said while his head and left-eye covered in bandage.

"I'm through of this contract!" Ben Plumm, former second-in-command of Mero and current commander of the Second Sons, shouted as he left the tent.

"I'd rather not let men died in the battlefield." The Tattered Prince, the commander of the Windblown, said as he left.

"I'm withdrawing my army back to Qarth!" The Qartheen general shouted as he also left the tent while the Ghiscari masters and generals shouted the mercenaries to come back.

"Should we not retreat?" The Ghiscari general said as he sigh.

Vault spoke. "We cannot run off now." As the remaining captain-commanders, city-generals, and masters gasp. "Not before I repaid them with my sword.

"But Lord Vault, we have hardly enough fight!" Agamar pointed out. "Perhaps a night raid." The Blackdog captain-commander suggested.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the night starts to fall he explain one of his captains. "Tonight is a new moon. In this darkness, we should be able to make it to the other side of the hill and ambush them the enemy." He said as he saw the Ghiscari and sellsword armies trying to advance quietly. Unknown to them, they're being watched by a UEF soldier attached of night vision goggle.

"Be quiet." An Iron Shield officer said.

A Ghiscari officer said. "Move lightly." Suddenly the night sky light up by flares, all of the soldiers were surprised to see night brighten up like day-time.

"What brightness." Vault said as he look to the night-sky became day then it made him realize. "No! Men! All forces! Attack! Riders advance! Infantry advance! Advance! Advance! Advance!" As Vault charge the enemy lines, just as the tanks fire two rounds and the result killing thousands in the explosion.

"Keep going! Follow me men! To glory!" Vault charge until he came to the barbwire fence that snared his horse thus making him drop on the ground along his broadsword.

"Lord Vault!" Kin shouted. "We're coming!" Another Vault's lieutenant shouted. "Shield upfront!" Soon the men formed a protective shield-barrier formation as his lieutenants help him stand up. He saw a few flashes of light fling in the night-sky pass above them it made him realize again like the brightness before.

"Charge! Everyone, charge!" Vault ordered as he pushed his lieutenants away. Then flashes of gunfire appeared from Atria Hill as flashes dash across the field and soon men began to one after another.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Fort Atria**

Various machine guns, tanks, artillery, and Heavy Gears (Grizzly and Kodiak) of the UEF Armed Forces open fire rounds at the enemy advancing army slaughtering them. "All gears, begin advancing." Richard gave the order as the other gear units began advance to the enemy.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back with Vault**

As he watched his allies including his lieutenants and allies wiped out by flashes of light then he watch as a flash of light fly pass him and something pinged off his cheek then he saw the iron titans that heading straight to his direction as he slowly marched forward despite of what was happening around him around him. He then stopped and pick up a bow and arrow.

"BASTARDS!" He lose the arrow as it fly for a while before falling short of the enemy. "How? How could have these happened?" Vault ask before he began to laugh like mad man before he was thrown back by an explosion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Far side of Atria Hill**

On the far side of the hill. They're being watched by Duran Reyne, the Head of House Reyne, third son of Robert Reyne, the founder and king of Elbe Kingdom, and Red Lion of Elbe, he ride his horse while wearing his crimson armour accompanied by his royal guards carrying the banner of red lion and silver background. Besides him (right) is the Princess of Amara, Menace Agyptus, daughter of Roxanna, the Head of House Agyptus, and Queen of Amaran Kingdom, as she rode her horse. (From _**Queen's Blade**_ ) Another besides him (left) is the Heroic King of Ohfun, Rijarl Stormsword, the (also) founder and king of Kingdom of Ohfun, and he rides his horse along his son, Crown Prince Littler while wearing his armour accompanied by his royal guards carrying the banner of golden sword with olive leaves and blue background. (From _**Rune Soldier**_ )

"It seems your report are correct, Anarista. The Ghiscari army along with the mercenaries are wiped out." Menace said as she observed with her Myrish far-eye (telescope) while giggled the defeat of the Ghiscari forces.

"Indeed, Your Highness." Anarista as she kneel beside her princess.

"How foolish of them." Duran said as he put down the scope while shook his head with disappointment then sigh. "Underestimating the Other Worlder's powers."

"Indeed, my friend." Rijarl agrees him. "Very foolish of them."

Claudette Reyne, daughter of Duran Reyne, the Red Lioness, and Thundercloud-General of Elbenese Army, respond as she rode her horse while observing the battlefield. (From _**Queen's Blade**_ )

"Ironic isn't, the _mighty_ New Ghiscari Empire were beaten by them." Menace said in sarcasm as she laughed out loud then she put down the scope as the Crown Prince Littler just shook his head while his Yi-Tish servant, Jakinson, muttered. "Troublesome princess." Then new moon shines upon Atria Hill.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Yeah! Vault is dead along with his Blackdogs. There will be apostles for story. Grey Worm is not part of the battle, but he and Missandei still at Astapor.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Apostles in A Song in Ice and Fire:**

Elle Ragu ( **Shadow Skill** ) - Apostle of Teyla, the Lady of Spears, the Bride of Battle, and the Mother of Hosts

Erza Scarlet ( **Fairy Tail** ) - Apostle of R'hllor, the Lord of Light, the Heart of Fire, the God of Flame and Shadow

Mira Strauss ( **Fairy Tail** ) - Apostle of Lyra, the Maiden-Made-of-Light

Tiina ( **Queen's Blade** ) - Apostle of Arianna, the Moon-Pale Maiden

 **Adding Apostles:**

Rory Mercury ( **Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri** ) - Apostle of Emroy, the God of War, Violence, and Death

Giselle ( **Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri** ) - Apostle of Hardy, the Goddess of the Underworld

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Battle of Atria Hill**

Conflict: **Federation-Ghiscari War** (also known "Sixth Ghiscari War")

Date: 2116 AD/297 AC

Location: Atria Hill, Slaver's Bay, Essos

Outcome: UEF victory

Faction 1:

+United Earth Federation

-UEF Armed Forces

Faction 2:

+New Ghiscari Empire

+Hired Sellsword/Mercenary companies

-Second Sons

-Windblown

-Blackdogs

-Iron Shields

-Brigh Banners

-Long Lances

-Company of the Cat

+Allies

-Qarth

-Tolos

-Mantarys

-Elyria

Strength 1:

25,000 - 50,000

Strength 2:

125,000 - 250,000 (Combine forces of slave soldiers, mercenaries)


End file.
